you're pretty
by ttwentyonedun
Summary: what happens when phil goes to investigate the loud thump he heard in the hallway, but it turns out to be dan? [ slight dan/phil, fluff, no smut, one shot, sickfic ]


**Author's note: Bear with me here, friends, this is my first time using this website as a user and not just a guest, so I may have made some mistakes. Also, I don't have the greatest writing skills, but I love it and this idea came to me at 12 am.**

The dark haired YouTuber shuffled down the dimly lit hallway as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up Phil, his roommate, whom he could hear softly snoring through the dark wooden door. All Dan needed was a glass of water, then he could go back to sleep. Hoping to put his restless mind at ease, he focused on making his way towards the kitchen without stumbling over the uneven floor board or various house plants Phil had stationed around their apartment. However, the closer the dining area got, the more Dan's had began to spin.

Something was wrong.

There shouldn't be swirling lights here. And nothing should be changing colors, that's for sure.

"Phil? Phil…?" The brunette breathed, hoping by chance his asleep friend would come to his rescue as he glanced around wildly, like a caged animal. His hands were outstretched, almost like he thought something would magically appear to hold him up, appearing from thin air. The room was spinning. Rooms don't do that, right? Right? Just as Dan was about to cry for help, objects began warping into geometric shapes and patterns in front of his eyes, dancing this way and that. "Something's wrong with...me." Dan managed to utter before falling to the a black abyss of his conscious.

Phil was quickly awaken by the loud thump he heard outside his room moments before. The thought alone alarmed him. What if it was a robber? Or even worse, a murderer? Making up his mind to go go investigate the strange noise in the middle of the night - looking back, probably not the best decision - he looked around his room for some object that would suffice as a weapon. He settled on a metal picture frame; maybe the corners would be pointy or something. 'It was better than nothing to defend himself with at all, right?' Phil thought to himself before stepping into the dark hallway. To his surprise, there was a limp body lying at his feet. He yelped before covering his mouth, his eyes wider than they had ever been. Why the bloody hell was there a body in the hallway?

Slowly, Phil crouched down. He'd never forgive himself if the person was still alive and he just left them there to die. He glanced down the hallway one more time before examining the body, just in case the murderer was coming back. Satisfied that no one else was in the apartment, he looked back at the figure, flicking on the hallway light with his free hand.

To Phil's horror, it was Dan's face was illuminated by the light. "D-Dan?" Phil said, dumbfounded. This had to be a dream. It had to. But in case it wasn't, Phil reached for his friend's wrist, feeling for a pulse. There. He wasn't dead. If Dan wasn't lying on the floor of their flat unconscious, he would have jumped for joy. Well, maybe not literally considering that sounds like exercise, but metaphorically. "Dan , this isn't funny." Phil tried. Maybe it was just some elaborate prank his roommate had set up, and in a minute he'd be in hysterics, laughing at the older boy's reaction. When Dan still didn't move, Phil began to panic.

"Oh god," he muttered to himself , unsure of what to do. Not thinking, he sat down and pulled the younger boy's head into his lap, playing with his hair. Phil frowned. No matter how many times he told Dan how much he loved his hobbit hair, the brunette insisted on being stubborn and straightening it every morning as he sang One Direction songs at the top of his lungs. Where was that kid now?

"C'mon Danny, please," he began to plead with his friend, "you're okay, I promise. I promise you're gonna be okay." At this point, Phil was on the verge of sobbing. All hell was about to break loose until a small sigh surfaced from Dan.

"Bear?" Phil's voice raised an octave as he searched dans face for something, anything.

"Yeah?" Dan managed to say weakly, tilting his head at Phil. He was still half in Phils lap, half sprawled across the wooden floor of their flat. The kid seemed unaware his head was resting in his best friend's lap, the latter's fingers caressing his hair. After a few minutes, the younger seemed to realize how he was positioned and struggled to sit up, his cheeks flushing crimson.

"Thank god you're okay!" Phil exclaimed, sighing in relief. He then felt Dan's forehead, and quickly decided the kid had a fever. However, it wasn't that bad, and the Youtuber decided he'd deal with it in the morning. Right now, his main objective was get Dan back to bed.

"What do you mean?" Dan slurred, looking up at him. Phil simply shook his head and hugged Dan tightly before releasing him.

"It's four am for goodness sake, what were you doing up?" Phil questioned him, ignoring his inquiry. Even though both boys were often up late into the night watching anime, most of the time they were asleep by two.

"Mm water." Dan just murmured.

Phil just chuckled and pulled the younger off the ground. "Cmon Danny boy, let's get you to bed," he said, draping one arm around his shoulder and holding Dan steady with his other.

Dan took a timid step forward before immediately slumping against Phil and burying his face in his t-shirt.

"Easy there tiger." Phil said in reply to Dan's actions, which were completely unlike him.

"You're pretty." Dan said, looking at Phil for a moment as they stumble down the hallway together. "Almost as pretty as all the dancing lights," he added on thoughtfully to the end of his sentence.

"The dancing lights?" The black haired boy asked, cocking his head to the side like a parrot.

"Yes," Dan said very seriously, staring intently at the wall. "I think the purple ones are my favorite, but I like the red ones too. I wish there were black ones."

"Of course." Phil nodded, pretending he knew what Dan was talking about. He was ill, so he was probably babbling nonsense, which would explain most of his actions tonight. The Dan Phil knew would never had said any of this stuff, except maybe the thing about black.

"You have a nice smile." They had finally made it to Dan's room at a snail's pace.

A small grin played across Phil's pale, sleep deprived face as he pushed his best friend onto the bed, pulling back the covers for him before he laid down. "I don't think you know what you're saying, bear."

"'Course I do." Dan pressed, looking up at Phil with big eyes.

"Obviously. I don't know why I ever doubted you." Phil pulled the comforter over Dan, turning the dim lamp on his nightstand off so the room was almost completely dark, excluding the light from the hallway. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning bud."

"Mmkay," came Dans sleepy reply. "Philly?"

"Yeah Dan?" Phil said softly, looking at Dan.

"I love you."

The older paused for a moment, looking at Dan's chocolatey eyes before responding, choosing his words carefully. "I love you too, bear."

 **Aha first off, thanks for reading, and second of all, please leave some feedback but be nice. Thank you!**


End file.
